I'm In Love With A Criminal
by XxDeath.ReaperxX
Summary: When a girl is accused of murder, she must erve her sentence in not just any jail, but the Fox river... How will she survive th big mss of men? Who will she become friend with and who will be her enemy? But in the mix of everything that happens inside the prison, what love is found and will bond two people toegther for better or worse.
1. Introduction

Introduction

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own prison break or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the OC I made and some of the story line. Also this is my first story so please be nice!_

I looked up at the grey ceiling in the cell that I was staying in. I sighed just as I heard the buzzer go off. I guess I should tell you before I go more into my story. My name is Merinda Ross Quinn. I have middle back long black hair, with bright blue eyes. I had just got accepted into the college I have been dreaming about for years. That was until I had come back to the apartment to find my roommate and her lover dead. Blood was everywhere and then the next thing I knew was that the police ran into the apartment and told me to freeze. Everything after that seemed like it just went by so quick. I had opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a courtroom. The judge looked at me in discuss as he looked to the lawyers. "Your honor, my client was just coming home from school" He said as he pointed over to me. "Oh then why was her fingerprints on the knife that was used" The judge asked. "I used that knife to cut some bread before I left." I added but the judge looked at me. "What do you plead" He asked as I looked to my lawyer who just seemed to be dumbfounded. I looked down to my shackled hands and legs. "Not guilty" I said and soon the jury had gone off to talk about my sentence. What felt like hours later the jury had come back into the room. "Your honor the Jury has come to a conclusion that Miss Quinn is guilty" The leader said as the judge nodded. "I sentence you to five years to life in prison and you seem more dangerous to be in a female so I sentence you to do your five years to life in Fox River" He said and slammed his hammer down before I could say anything more. After that it just felt like a blur as I looked out the window of the bus that was taking me to Fox River. I had no idea what was going on, I thought I had just got my life in order. I looked at the large metal gates of the prison as the bus entered and I knew that this would be my new home, and my new life, but what I didn't know was how much it would change for better or worse.

_Alright I know that this sucked for the most part, but I hope that it got you thinking and that I will get the first chapter up soon. I promise, plus I have ideas on who I'm going to pair my girl with and you are going to be so surprised. So please rate and review I would love to hear what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Prison

Chapter One: The Prison

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Prison Break, or any of its characters._

As I sat there on the bus as the gates to the prison open, all my thoughts were just gone, I looked at the fences as some of the inmates looked at the bus as if it brought in fresh meat, which was true. I soon jumped to the sound of the CO yelling and telling me to get off the bus. I was the last one off and I heard whistles and hooting. I rolled my eyes but I knew that this would be hard. I soon made my way and then a guard came up. "She needs to see the Warden" a voice said, I looked up from my shoes to see a guard, the name on his tag read Bellick. I looked at his face. I was soon handed over and his grip was a little hard. I never said anything because I figured that I would get hit. I soon stopped as I looked into the medial wing and noticed a doctor treating a few inmates. "Who is that?" I asked as I looked to the guard as he pulled me. "That's the doctor" He replied.

Soon I had come to the door, I looked at Bellick as he knocked. "Come in" The voice behind the door rang and I walked in. The warden looked up and gave me a sweet smile. "Wait outside" He told Bellick as he went outside the door. "Please take a seat Miss Quinn" He said as I nodded and sat down. "Since this is an all male prison, I hope you don't expect any special treatment" He said as I shook my head. "No sir" I said as I looked at my hands. "But, I did get you your own cell, which was hard but I did what I could" He said and I nodded. "Thank you" I added. "But with the showers, you are going to have to go after the men" He said and I once again nodded. "I understand" I said he waved his hand. I soon got up as Bellick came in and I was taken to get my uniform, which was a little big but there was nothing that could be done.

I was given a green container which had my pillow, a pillow case and some sheets. I came to the sell where it looked like any normal cell. I looked at the guard as he took the handcuffs. "Close 41" He yelled and a buzzer rang. I started to set up my bed which I took as the bottom bunk. I looked around and looked across to see some shocked faces. One of the faces was dark, he looked Puerto Rican, while the other guy seemed while he had short brown hair in a buzz cut like style. I soon noticed that his arms were covered in tattoos and soon heard another buzz. "Yard time!" One of the guards said as I soon followed a few people. Once out in the yard, I looked around trying to get my surroundings. I soon went over toward the bleachers and I thought I had heard something. I looked up to see a guy who had a evil like smirk on his face, his hair was dark and seemed to be messy. He slapped a hand off his pocket as he looked at him. "What is a pretty thing like you doing here" He asked in a southern like accent. "That's none of your business" I said but soon regretted it as he slapped me. I held my cheek a bit as I looked at him. "Now since your new, I'll forgive you, just this once" he said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "But only if you take my pocket" He said as he smirked at him. I looked at him and laughed. "You got to be kidding me, I would rather hell freeze over then take your pocket" I said and he was about to hit me again when a guy with long hair grabbed his wrist. "I think you should back off" The guy said as T-Bag walked off with Maytag following holding his pocket. I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "Thanks" I added. "No problem Bella" He said as he smiled. "I'm Merinda" I said and held out my hand. "Abruzzi" He added and then went off to talk to someone. I soon looked over to see the guys from

across as they made their way. "Hi there" I said and smiled. I was still a little on edge as I felt the stinging from my cheek start to die down. "What brings you here mami?" the guy asked. "I was accused of murder but I didn't do a damn thing" I said as I sighed. "I'm Merinda" I added. "Michael" the guy in tattoos said. "Sucre" the other guy said and I shook both their hands.

_Alright attention people, I'm so sorry this first chapter, I promise it will get better, please rate and review and tell me what you think so far. I have an idea on who I want to pair her up with so I hope that you like the Idea. He needs some love!_


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Prison Break or any characters or the story line, the only thing I own is my OC. _

I had smiled at the two and looked around the Yard. I soon stopped as I noticed a guy sitting at a table playing cards with what appeared to be his little gang. I then looked over to see a guy. 'No what that can't be' I thought as I looked at Lincoln. I had heard about what he did but for some reason, I didn't' think he was accused. Once yard time was over, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at T-bag and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked as he smirked. "I was hoping you would reconsider" He said and then I laughed in his face. "Your funny, and no I don't want to be near a guy like you" I said and I knew I was in trouble by the way his eyes went. He was about to hit me, but soon a hand grabbed his wrist. "Leave her alone" I heard a European accent say and I looked to the guy. Once T-bag walked off I looked to the guy. "Thanks again" I said as I went to walk away. "You need to be more carefully in here Bella" He said and I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind" I said as I soon went to my sell. "Open 41" Bellick said as my cell door was opened. I was soon taken toward the doctor for a daily check up.

Once in there I sat down on the table as the guard stood outside. "Hello, I'm doctor Tancredi, but you can call me Sarah" She said as she smiled at me and I smiled back. "Alright Sarah" I said and we talked while she gave me a pill for my headache and then told me if I needed to talk about anything she was here for me and then when it was that time of the time, I would come and see her. Once she was done, I thanked her again and soon went back outside to be taken back to my cell. I sat down on the bunk and looked up at the bars of the bunk. I soon went over to the door and put my arms through. Form where I was I was across from Michael and then just down a little was John as I came to learn his first name.

After a while it was lunch time. I had walked with the others as I grabbed my trey and got the food, whatever it was. I soon looked for a place to sit and walked over to Michael. He smiled and I sat beside him and Sucre. "Sup mami?" He asked as I looked at at him and shook my head. "nothing, but I think that guy wants me' I said looked over at T-bag, as he walked to a table with his boyfriend attached to him at the pocket. I heard Sucre laugh. "Well he was never told no before, well besides you and Michael" He said which kind of made me feel better.

I smiled and nodded as I soon ate what I could, but it felt like I was just eating puke, I know disgusting. I sighed as I was now back at my cell. I wondered who I could trust. Michael, Sucre and John seem to be good people to consider friends but I think t-bag might be a Foe. I just hated the way he looked at me, like I was half naked, and I felt like that when I caught him staring at me. I soon pushed the thought aside, as a guard yelled lights out. I sat on my bunk before laying down and then falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of buzzing and knew that it was free time. I just sat there on the bunk until I heard a sing song voice heading toward me. I looked up to see T-bag as he smiled. "I'm going to give you one last chance" He said as he walked toward me. I soon felt the wall against my back as I looked at him. I tried to hold my ground but I knew deep inside I was scared of this guy. His eyes held something that I just couldn't quite picture. "I said no" I said. "I don't want to be part of your family, not now not ever" I said and spat at his feet. I soon seen something shiny coming from his sleeve and before I knew it I felt some warm liquid run down my cheek. He smirked as he brought the blade to his lips and licked off my blood. 'What the hell is going on in this place' I thought as he walked off. I went to the sink to wash off the blood off my cheek; I knew he was making a statement. Soon it was yard time, and I would try and stay clear of everyone.

_Alright so this is it for this chapter, I'll have number three up soon, I promise! Please rate and review I would love to have your input and I know who I am going to pair Merinda with I just hope you like the pairing._

_Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope to have your reviews soon!_


End file.
